


baby otter picture show

by nezstorm



Series: stealth mode ottering [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Baby Pictures, Creature Stiles, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Otter Ennis, Uncle Ennis, otter stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 19:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14268219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/pseuds/nezstorm
Summary: Ennis provides even more baby pictures. Some of the pack brings popcorn.





	baby otter picture show

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mysenia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysenia/gifts).



Ennis has at least a thousand of pictures in storage, it would seem, immediately ready for viewing purposes. As if he’s been preparing himself for the possibility to show off the cute little bundle that his nephew used to be.

 

There’s posed photos and candid ones, from family events and caught little moments. There’s Stiles in both his skins, with his parents, stomping all over Ennis’ hulking body with his little paws, with his aunts and uncles and little cousins.

 

There’s Stiles asleep, tuckered out from playing, there’s him in his mom’s rainboot hiding from puddles. There’s dad holding him out curled like a little egg, followed by a picture of him and mom both in otter skins cuddling on the riverbank. 

 

Or, Issac’s favorite, the photo of a terrified Stiles in the arms of a huge (compared to him) teddy bear. 

 

Stiles can’t recall most of the situations from the pictures and short videos, but he remembers looking through the albums with his parents or his uncle. It’s nice to look at them again with his friends, with Peter, even if they make ridiculous noises at him and laugh at his stumbling little feet.

 

There’s countless videos, too, varying in length and quality. In the one they’re watching now 

Ennis is the one holding the camera, while John crouches near the water and Claudia swims close to Stiles, just out of reach, trying to coax him to swim to her.

 

The whole pack coos, Derek included, looking back and forth between the baby Stiles on screen and the real one sitting on the loveseat with Peter.

 

Stiles, a bit embarrassed by all the attention, acts mock-offended that Ennis pulled out all the baby footage and has Peter hug him close so he can hide his face in Peter's chest

 

It does make something in him ache though, and not because of the memory of his mom. It's a different kind of longing, one that makes him steal a glance at Peter who's smiling fondly as he watches the video with the rest of the pack.

 

Peter must feel that Stiles is watching him because he turns his head to look at Stiles, a curious quirk to his brow, Stiles shakes his head at the silent question and burrows close again, hugging Peter tighter, wishing to one day get to see Peter look this fondly at a baby of their own.

 


End file.
